


Intermission

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: Even Devils and Kings need downtime. (Spoilers for end of season.)





	

Hello, children. The Shadow King was defeated, and the team has won.

But alas! I'm not quite dead yet. Although David was a fun little pupper, any velintroquist gets bored sometimes, playing with the same puppet. I've got a new model now. He's all slick and shiny, all classy and bawdy. Makes my little heart shudder.

Look! There's a young brunette (me!) dancing on a hill. That sexy thing's dancing in a yellow dress, looking like the devil with the sunset in her eyes. Those hips shake and shake, celebrating the new rule. The car radio gives a beat to dance to--Nick Cave, if you must know.

A man in a white suit dances with her. There's a sadness in his eyes, but you can't tell from the way he moves. He dances like he's in his prime.

Under the sounds, if you focus, you might hear screams. That's coming from the trunk. Don't worry about that.

And if there's a chill down your spine, a sudden headache in your brain, don't worry about it. That certainly isn't your brain being infected by my power. Certainly isn't a burning yellow worm burrowing into your poor, psychically unprotected brain.

Seriously, don't worry about it. I'm just screwing with you. 

(I mean, I could take you over. But that just wouldn't be nice.)

If you keep looking, the brunette will look back occasionally, and then, might beckon toward you. Those entrancing dark eyes promising a sweet surrender. 

Once that happens, you'll come. Even if you didn't mean to, your feet will take one step in front of the other, and you'll be powerless to stop. If you are interesting, you'll get to play with the King. (If you can handle it. That screaming guy in the trunk was a lightweight.)

If you aren't interesting...well, haven't you heard about those mysterious murders recently?

Nah, I'm messing with you now. The people I don't like never get found again.

For now, the King is relaxing. It's a hard life for a psychic demon. Downtime is sorely missed.

But, keep the popcorn close, kids. Daddy's going back to work soon enough. And then the fun begins.


End file.
